empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dodo8
promo where did you see the mw shakedown promo? i never saw u get a free nuke and its not in settings either :s Re:Goal there are none this time :) Element Z i made new Element Z templates pirate week i have placed a slider on the main page for when Shake Your Booty gets released its at the bottom so its hidden for now :) Re: yea i look into a suitable category maybe get the idea from wikipedia. an yea i almost done the black ops already dont you "boost" to get your parts? i send 50 parts a time from 1 alt account each. make sure you read that blog carefully especially the part to click who your sending to first before you send the part. Re: yea are you able to make it just sgt cross i know of the duke i have him just nor cross i plan on updating the neighbors page a bit. like this but cross> Scarlett I am wondering if you could explain why that was reverted? I added many images of her present on this wiki. I think they should be here. If it got too big, we could make a gallery sub-page. Also you did this with Cross and A'amakualenalena. I'm not sure why, those guys barely have any pictures. All the pictures of Cross in different uniforms make sense to host on his page. +y 04:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :i have had a look at Scarletts article and most of the images contained on that article are used in there respective areas around the wiki although the idea of having all images which contain scarlett in on her article is good. if we were to add say all solo images that would count to 100+ so sub pages would be applicable if this may be a problem to some users may i suggest we use primary images of scarlett and the rest to go on a Gallery subpage? when i say primary i mean images such as: : Yeah, I'm all for making a Scarlett/gallery basically and moving the majority there and having sole ones behind, just wasn't sure which ones should be left. Those in particular are good cut-outs, I couldn't get stuff like that taking screenshots, does it require reading the java code on facebook to get those? +y 01:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Dark Alliance could you update the Dark Alliance page under the gold units. it should be "requirements" and list how to unlock the units instead of showing how much they cost which is for the Mastery Exchange page. thanks. thanks for the image :) Re:Rename ill wait until an official name is out. there never was a name "Mega Unit 2" in settings robert seemed to assume it seeing as there was a mega unit 1 in settings. the image on Mega Unit 1 has now been pulled from game files. but the image your referring to has been kept and you need to collect his body parts to construct him see my coming soon blog. it all appears to be apart of the Wrath of the Titans event though im unsure yet as zynga has not made as much changes to there settings as they normally do. Re: its fixed for now :) ~~ Re:Titan i uploaded and added the main image. it is on my to do list i havent got the time at the moment but i will soon :} titan battles is this a good way to list the battle data do you think? the tabber for levels is because it has different health for different levels. ill finish all the data sometime tomorrow as my partner needs to type up an essay first :P Re: that was weird and for some reason i cant manually add your message back :s anyhow titans are easy just be willing to loose some units! dont use power-ups just use all your energy when you run out you will get the option to pause the battle. or if if you have energy fight untill you loose all units when you loose all units let it finish then go back in with a fresh set of units his health will stay the same. if you retreat ect then he regenerates all health. i did it so quick because of that and the Parts trick and i made sure i have seet patato and friends with iron to collect :P oh ill make a class article specifily for the titan battles aswell ill do that tomorro as im going to work different ways of how to input it offline :) :P.S i added the battles option to the goal template. because as we listed battles as a header on the event pages in the past people got the impression they had to do battles to get rewards not battles included in the goals :S this way also allows users to access the battles from the Goals and Limited Time Goals pages. i though about adding a sub page for parts aswell. and as this is under the goal header it imply's that its apart of the goals :) what do you think of this way? : :Re:Tips :no prob your get there soon! :) : Re: yea thats why you loose all your units and then get a fresh set of units when you battle again this way you keep loosing units but his health stays the same and dose not regenerate. this is the best tactic unless you have loads of nukes as other power-ups are useless and your waste them for nothing. anyhow tanks, bombers and battleships are good against titan heads. fighter, carrier & infantry are good against titan shoulders. and artillery, air support units & battleship are good against titan arms. i will add this all to battledata and a seperate class page for this titan unit tomorro :) but thats the basics there. like i said keep loosing units so he dose not regenerate health i lost 10+talons and 15+advanced battleships on the last round! those 3 boats are worth it though as you can build your lost units again. its woolva im not signed in at the moment but go to customer support they should finish it for you tell them the titan regenerated i did it for titan 3 as i made mistake :P 14:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: its woolva im not signed in at the moment but go to customer support they should finish it for you tell them the titan regenerated i did it for titan 3 as i made mistake :P 14:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: as far as i know its only for the event period. but try asking at customer support and let me know :) Re:Re: i will update soon im trying to work out the best way for the payout templates i made to add on :) also i brought back Mega Unit 1 with its own template data after trying to figure out a decent way to display it. Re:Power delete what? :s and when adding a template that uses tabs to a tabber in a page like you just did just add the template :) anyway ill change is at some point so it adds the flow of the way power-ups are listed there :) Air Unit Depot Don't roll back a change if you haven't even received it yourself. It took me six whacks to finish it, not three. I did it yesterday. Maybe it depends on your level, but it's not only 3. Because I can't be bothered to create an account doesn't mean you should roll back my changes. Re: nope they game been in settings since game launched on june 2nd :P revision. on FF right click on the play button in e&a then highlight view this frame then click view frame source and in every web link you see your see a number is it this number 39624 or ? Re: yea maybe have to wait and see they haven't actually encoded that part in yet. :( and what do you mean? there is hardly no difference just having the image bigger and using a box instead. :S which part? i dont think it looks bad and no one has complained about it i have had positive views so far :s. but i do think the quotes we use from the forums should be aligned properly. and yea i agree there as i like the old event detail but i wanted to include the "hook" item aswell ie the beacon or what ever the deco is. but i so-pose it could be added to where to original MOTD image normally is but it looked wired all on its own :s look here looks even worse. :s which is why i went for the box option. Edit: and what i was going to do aswell is transclude the new style event detail to its decoration page what looks good? my test page? maybe put a border around the decoration might look good? but anyway the new event detail i make it at first for pages such as Titan Beacon so we can have abit more info on those pages. Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: yea i know and i dont im waiting for zynga to bring back the energy how it was :P also you would have noticed a couple theme changes here? ie the "search box" and the right hand side colum you see when on a page. im doing it slowly so i dont over do it but enhancing it better than it was im currently doing user profiles which i have now finished but im not gonna just put it out yet until other people like it but it keeps within the theme of the wiki :) ie this is what you see Enhanced version Do you like the look? :) pages like Red Titan Beacon lack in information. and huh now you change your mind? and the color is to go with the event theme something people suggested to me to add borders to the goals and i added it on the box aswell :S ok thanks. gonna show it to another admin first :) look at Wrath of the Titans II now i left a little red :P or shall i completely get rid of it? also when we use quotes im gonna add a format in which enables us to like a "source" and quotation marks along with it all aligned properly :) Edit: thats to far down the decorations are a priority feature to the event and need to be up top somewhere. Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: the new style is fine. i tried including the beacon into the goals area in 3 different ways and looked kiddishly stupid. i removed the red from the main event detail and put a smaller pixel size on the border for the goals which now looks better rather than in your face type color. as we are gonna start using quotes (because we should when using a source from another website under wikia license) the quotes look good against the eventdetail box you can see here > Operation: Arctic Blast all in all its kept simplified and easy to understand which is the main goal we should aim for. as the new titan event has no quotation as its yet to be released it dose look blank but will look good as it dose on the arctic article :)